The project's specific aim is to broaden Internet access within the East Georgia Health Cooperative's (EGHC) member organizations. It will be accomplished by achieving the following objectives: 1) To establish an East Georgia Health Cooperative Internet security policy by October 12, 2001; 2) To establish dedicated T1 connectivity at the central East Georgia Health Cooperative site by November 9, 2001; 3) To establish DSL connectivity at 15 sites within the seven member EGHC organizations by February 22, 2002; 4) To train a minimum of two employees at each site to utilize the Internet gateway by February 22, 2002; and 5) To provide help desk support and conduct monthly user group meetings with network members staff beginning March 2002. This project will implement an Internet VPN (Virtual Private Network) using TCP/IP to support its functions. The EGHC central administrative office will have dedicated T1 connectivity and the 15 sites located at EGHC member locations will have DSL connectivity.